Robin's Secret Diary
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: Robin POV - After The Chosen One - Robin's grounded and stuck in his room with nothing to do until he comes across a diary. Will the memories come back to him? Will he ever be reunited with Vlad? Yay! It's now completely complete :
1. Old Things New Revalations

Urgh! Sometimes life really sucks! I hate being grounded, especially when I didn't do anything wrong. I only tried to help the old women…not…no… I'm not going into it again; it will just make me madder.

After pacing around the room a couple of times I sat on my bed desperately searching for something I could do to pass the time until dinner was ready. That's the only time I'm aloud out of my room, dinner and to go to the toilet. I might as well be the family dog the way I'm being treated.

I let my eyes wonder across the room, clothes were sprawled across the floor along with other items such as my games and empty food wrappers. The room was a pigsty but it was my pigsty and no matter how much me mam nagged it was going to stay a pigsty!

My eyes hovered over to the corner of the room where a bunch of my old magazines were piled up high, all of them with a similar theme…Vampires!

They used to fascinate me with their stories of helpless victims being captivated by the creatures of the night. And just when the victims had a glimmer hope of survival the Vampire would attack, fangs first and the innocent blood would be spilt.

Now, however, they gave be no satisfaction. At that point in my life I used to be so sure they were real but now things had changed. I had changed and I just couldn't be bothered with them, everything in there just made no sense to me. My life had changed last Saturday night, and I became this new Robin that everyone seems to love but for me this change had somehow affected me badly. I wasn't happy anymore.

I walked over to the window. Outside everything seemed so quiet and dark, the sky above lay still.

There was not a single soul in sight.

I went back to my bed, I felt like I was in prison. My eyes kept fixing themselves to the magazines as if they were drawing me in, asking me to read them so they can enlighten me once again. I suppose I could just read one just to pass the time. I stood up traipsed on over to them and picked up the first one on the pile, 'Beyond Life and Death'.

'BAM' something had hit the floor, I looked at my door hoping no one had heard that and decided to investigate, the last thing I wanted was for them to come up with another excuse to keep me grounded. After waiting a few seconds then deciding I was in the clear, I looked down to see what I had dropped.

It was a small black leathered diary. I picked it up and studied it. On the front were what I gathered to be my initials. Strange, I don't remember writing a diary. I'm more of an arty person not a creative writer type person. Curiosity was bound to get the better of me so I opened the diary to a random page where I found a slightly strange extract;

'Wednesday 25th June,

The Grand High Vampire has died. Boris was to blame, which no one saw coming! Mind you, I knew there was something offish about him. Ceremony for new Grand High Vampire will be tomorrow. Vlad's worried about his name being called out. There's no way it's him, I have a better chance than him. Gotta get out of the fruit and veg thing tomorrow if I have any chance of going up to the castle to get my daily portion of weirdness. Hopefully the ceremony won't start too early or too late. I can't wait!'

I must have re-read it a million times each time wondering what it meant. It was defiantly my handwriting yet I had no recollection of writing it. So many questions filled my head.

What's a Grand High Vampire?

Who's Vlad?

Ceremony of what?

The only way I was going to get answers was to carry on reading.


	2. Young Dracula?

I flicked back to the first page to see if I could decipher more clues. However, like the previous extract this didn't help much. In fact, it just made by head hurt with all new questions.

'HUNT BALL TONIGHT! Finally a chance to meet real fierce Vampires! Vlad and Chloe are being complete party poopers. They want to tell The Count about Van Helsing just when things are getting really exciting! Tonight the castles gonna be swarming with Vampires! I will be among them; with any look I might even get bitten. Oh man that would be so awesome! Vlad and I could be blood brothers, or even better I could become the new Heir to the Dracula Throne. Count Robin Dracula! Muhahaha!'

Had I gone mad when I wrote this? I bet its Paul and Ian playing jokes. I am so going to kill them when I get out of here!

Nevertheless something about the name Vlad struck a nerve. I had heard it somewhere before but it seemed like a life time ago. Maybe I had written this but just forgot about it, I probably just invented Vlad and the Hunt Ball, after all I do have an overactive imagination.

The way it's written though makes me feel uneasy.

I sound so happy about being surrounded by vampires and becoming one myself. Nothing about these extracts made sense. If it were true I'd remember these snippets of my past. But if it were made up I wouldn't have made it sound exactly like me, and I never write stories in first person. And then there's the fact that Chloe is mentioned, me and her aren't even close…anymore.

I flipped on through the book until a page caught my eye. It was almost completely blank except there was something very tiny written in the centre, it was barely readable I had to squint, hard, before the words became remotely clear;

'YOUNG DRACULA'

The words sent a shiver right to my core. I felt like I had heard it a million times before, like a scary bedtime story that you never forget. I now wanted desperately to know who Vlad was. I flicked through more pages frantically, scanning the words. He was on every page but nothing told me who he was. I stopped at another page where underneath the passage about my family staying at the castle after a cockroach infestation, I noticed a small phrase near the bottom right hand corner.

'Dominus Imperitus Electus'

Weird...it sounded Latin but I wasn't sure.

If only I had use of a translator, I stopped as a sudden thought hit me.

CHLOE!

She's learning Latin; I bet she's got tons of books on the subject. Finally a result, a big smile was plastered across my face but it soon turned into a frown. I had overlooked my situation and I now had a dilemma.

How do I get out of here without anyone noticing?

This was going to be very tricky...


	3. Finding the right Book!

I closed my eyes and thought. Chloe's room is at the end of the hall way and most of the floorboards are really noisy. Toilet use is out of the question considering I went ten minutes ago and I'm known to have a very strong bladder. So all's I have to do is avoid the creaky floorboards and be very light on my feet.

How hard could it be?

I nodded, assured of my plan, and made my way over to the door resting my ear against it.

I could hear the distant sound of muffled voices coming from downstairs. Ian and Paul were arguing I gathered as their voices were slightly louder than usual , however, I couldn't make out what they were fighting over. I knew I didn't have to worry about Chloe as she wasn't at home; she had gone out on some school trip. So that left Mom and Dad. I couldn't hear if they were in or not but I couldn't just stand here and wait to find out.

I made a reach for the doorknob.

With my heart pounding in my head, I slowly twisted it to the right trying my hardest to make as little noise as possible. I pulled it slowly to get a peak outside the a-jar door. From across the hall I could see that Mom and Dad had left there door open and fortunately for me they weren't in there. I carefully opened my door even further until there was enough space for me to get out. I popped my head out of my room to check to see if the coast is clear. Once I was sure it was safe, I walked out of my room on tip-toe, making sure I didn't make any heavy or sudden movements.

I sneaked my way across the landing to Chloe's room only to discover that her door was shut. It was hard enough opening my own door quietly, now I had to open hers then shut it again without any one hearing me, man life is unfair! I grasped the door knob and carefully unlocked the door and crept inside. Everything was so tidy, it was unnatural! I hastily went over to her desk and glanced down at the surface. It was empty except for a few pens and her diary I thought about peeking inside her diary but I that thought went away quite quickly as I had my own problems to solve let alone Chloe's.

I came away from her desk and went over to her storage drawers. Each one had their own label, how convenient! All I had to do is find the one with 'Latin Books' on. Turns out that that's easier said than done as none of the drawers had anything remotely to do with Latin; most of them were just science topics and phycology. I didn't have time for this I was sure someone would come upstairs at any moment.

Where would Chloe keep her books? I stopped and though then I remembered I had once asked her about some French assignment and she gave me tons of books on the subject from… under her bed. Of course!

I dropped down onto my belly quietly and had a look. Every inch of the floor was covered with language books, all of them concealed by a bed. And they were all in alphabetical order, how I loved how efficient she was at times like this. I found the 'L' section pretty quickly and took out five books on Latin.

Finally I would be able to find out exactly what 'Dominus Imperitus Electus' means and maybe even uncover the identity of the infamous Vlad.

I stood up to leave when my heart sank, someone was coming up the stairs.


	4. Dominus Imperitus Electus?

"I'll be down in a minute; I need to get my trainers"

Damn! It was Ian. He was going to catch me I knew it and then little old Robin will be grounded forever...and...and...

"_I'm going to play football yea yea yeeeeaaahhhh_!"

Urgh! He was singing. I heard his door open and then close. It was now or never, I had to get back to my room. I grabbed the Latin books and leaped out of Chloe's room. I darted back into my own and shut the door as quietly and quickly as I could. I stuffed the books under my bed and pulled my duvet over my head trying to catch my breath just as I heard Ian's door open.

"_Chloe's left her door open, oh dear, oh dear_!"

I wish he'd shut up!

I heard two doors shut. Ian was obviously oblivious to the fact that Chloe never leaves her door open. I had being saved I was about to get up but my door opened and in walked Ian.

"Hey Goth Boy! Enjoying being grounded are you?" He scoffed

"Shut it Ian" My voice was muffled through the duvet so I threw it off me.

" Oh…by the way me and Paul are going out, so you're going be home alone." He said picking up an item of my clothing. Horror struck his face when he realised he had picked up a pair of my boxers and he threw them down almost immediately, pulling a face of disgust. I couldn't help but snigger.

"Why where's mom and dad?" I asked happily.

"Last minute plans apparently, some dinner with old friends" Ian went to leave but stopped and turned back to Robin.

"Oh and Robin?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him as he crossed his arms looking at me sternly.

"No funny business, if you go out we'll know" He shook his head then left.

I went to the window and waited for them to leave, watching them as they strolled down the street. It was getting quite hot in here so I opened my window to get some air. A huge gust of air almost blew me completely backwards. I got myself together and picked up the newly acquired Latin books and started searching for the words in question; 'Dominus Imperitus Electus'

I noticed that the first letter of each word spelt D.I.E which really didn't help my feelings on the whole situation. I just hoped that somehow this was all an elaborate plan by Ian and Paul to creep me out.

"Dominus Imperitus Electus…they you are" I read aloud. "Chosen one to govern…"

Another shiver hit me. Everything about this was haunting yet somehow it was all linked to me. These words had to be something to do with this frequently mentioned Vlad, he had to be the key in all of this.

_Chosen One To Govern…_

…_Young Dracula…_

…_Vlad…_


	5. Remembering Vlad

My mind was on overdrive. I had the puzzle pieces all's I needed to do was to fit them together.

Vlad...mentioned a lot.

Chosen to govern in Latin found once but seems indefinitely important.

And Vampires seem to surround the whole situation especially Dracula.

Vlad.

Dracula.

Vlad Dracula, perhaps?

No, Vlad has defiantly got to be an abbreviation of his real name. All of a sudden my head started to burn furiously and the room before me started to started to spin. The sensation was unbearable but I had to remember.

Remember Robin...forget the pain...just remember!

"ARGHHH" I screamed loudly. The pain was becoming more excruciating by the minute; it had knocked me on my hands and knees. This was not a natural headache or migraine; it hurt like crazy. I felt like I was being punished...but for what? Vlad? He who I'd mentioned so many times in the diary but failed to remember. I hauled myself back up onto the bed and grabbed the diary. There had to be something I'd missed. I flicked through the pages as quickly as I could, looking for something, anything! I felt as though I could faint at any minute, I needed to be quick I didn't think I could last much longer.

The blackness called out to me, I couldn't let it take me not yet I just needed the answer I turned to the very last page where there, I found a short sentence. However, it was not in my handwriting, it was way to neat to be mine.

It read;

'Vladimir Dracula sworn to be an evil blood sucking vampire but is in fact friends with the good breather known as Robin Branagh!'

The pain in my head had gone as quickly as it had come. My eyes were fixated on the name. There it stood, the ultimate clue concealing his identity.

Why hadn't I remembered sooner?

Vlad! My best friend! A misfit! A breather lover! Sworn to be the next Grand High Vampire! And then there was me. His best friend! A Vampire lover! His face became so clear in my head as if I'd only just seen him five minutes ago, his name now imprinted in my memory once more. I stood up. I had to find him. I walked over to my door, and reached for the doorknob.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Robin Branagh, Vlad's little spellbound friend!"

I shot round.

It was Ingrid. My mouth fell open, I didn't know what to do or what to say to her.

Should I play dumb; pretend I don't know who she is and hope for the best?

Or be normal and say I know who she is and demand to know where Vlad is?

She looks kind of angry…well actually she looks incredibly ferocious.

Play dumb...defiantly!

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I asked looking as dumb as could be, leaving my mouth a gape for good measure.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" She snarled and bared her fangs. "But don't worry you will soon be with your precious little Vladdy after I'm done with you"

Was Vlad dead? No...How? I felt like crying but didn't have time. She shot at me with such speed I didn't stand a chance. She grabbed my arms, jerked them behind my back and leaned towards my neck.

II couldn't help but think this could be worth it to see Vlad again…but the fear of dying soon took over.

"I wanna live!" I squeaked.


	6. No!

"I'll be down in a minute; I need to get my trainers"

Damn! It was Ian. He was going to catch me I knew it and then little old Robin will be grounded forever...and...and...

"_I'm going to play football yea yea yeeeeaaahhhh_!"

Urgh! He was singing. I heard his door open and then close. It was now or never, I had to get back to my room. I grabbed the Latin books and leaped out of Chloe's room. I darted back into my own and shut the door as quietly and quickly as I could. I stuffed the books under my bed and pulled my duvet over my head trying to catch my breath just as I heard Ian's door open.

"_Chloe's left her door open, oh dear, oh dear_!"

I wish he'd shut up!

I heard two doors shut. Ian was obviously oblivious to the fact that Chloe never leaves her door open. I had being saved I was about to get up but my door opened and in walked Ian.

"Hey Goth Boy! Enjoying being grounded are you?" He scoffed

"Shut it Ian" My voice was muffled through the duvet so I threw it off me.

" Oh…by the way me and Paul are going out, so you're going be home alone." He said picking up an item of my clothing. Horror struck his face when he realised he had picked up a pair of my boxers and he threw them down almost immediately, pulling a face of disgust. I couldn't help but snigger.

"Why where's mom and dad?" I asked happily.

"Last minute plans apparently, some dinner with old friends" Ian went to leave but stopped and turned back to Robin.

"Oh and Robin?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him as he crossed his arms looking at me sternly.

"No funny business, if you go out we'll know" He shook his head then left.

I went to the window and waited for them to leave, watching them as they strolled down the street. It was getting quite hot in here so I opened my window to get some air. A huge gust of air almost blew me completely backwards. I got myself together and picked up the newly acquired Latin books and started searching for the words in question; 'Dominus Imperitus Electus'

I noticed that the first letter of each word spelt D.I.E which really didn't help my feelings on the whole situation. I just hoped that somehow this was all an elaborate plan by Ian and Paul to creep me out.

"Dominus Imperitus Electus…they you are" I read aloud. "Chosen one to govern…"

Another shiver hit me. Everything about this was haunting yet somehow it was all linked to me. These words had to be something to do with this frequently mentioned Vlad, he had to be the key in all of this.

_Chosen One To Govern…_

…_Young Dracula…_

…_Vlad…_


	7. The Castle

"I'll be down in a minute; I need to get my trainers"

Damn! It was Ian. He was going to catch me I knew it and then little old Robin will be grounded forever...and...and...

"_I'm going to play football yea yea yeeeeaaahhhh_!"

Urgh! He was singing. I heard his door open and then close. It was now or never, I had to get back to my room. I grabbed the Latin books and leaped out of Chloe's room. I darted back into my own and shut the door as quietly and quickly as I could. I stuffed the books under my bed and pulled my duvet over my head trying to catch my breath just as I heard Ian's door open.

"_Chloe's left her door open, oh dear, oh dear_!"

I wish he'd shut up!

I heard two doors shut. Ian was obviously oblivious to the fact that Chloe never leaves her door open. I had being saved I was about to get up but my door opened and in walked Ian.

"Hey Goth Boy! Enjoying being grounded are you?" He scoffed

"Shut it Ian" My voice was muffled through the duvet so I threw it off me.

" Oh…by the way me and Paul are going out, so you're going be home alone." He said picking up an item of my clothing. Horror struck his face when he realised he had picked up a pair of my boxers and he threw them down almost immediately, pulling a face of disgust. I couldn't help but snigger.

"Why where's mom and dad?" I asked happily.

"Last minute plans apparently, some dinner with old friends" Ian went to leave but stopped and turned back to Robin.

"Oh and Robin?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him as he crossed his arms looking at me sternly.

"No funny business, if you go out we'll know" He shook his head then left.

I went to the window and waited for them to leave, watching them as they strolled down the street. It was getting quite hot in here so I opened my window to get some air. A huge gust of air almost blew me completely backwards. I got myself together and picked up the newly acquired Latin books and started searching for the words in question; 'Dominus Imperitus Electus'

I noticed that the first letter of each word spelt D.I.E which really didn't help my feelings on the whole situation. I just hoped that somehow this was all an elaborate plan by Ian and Paul to creep me out.

"Dominus Imperitus Electus…they you are" I read aloud. "Chosen one to govern…"

Another shiver hit me. Everything about this was haunting yet somehow it was all linked to me. These words had to be something to do with this frequently mentioned Vlad, he had to be the key in all of this.

_Chosen One To Govern…_

…_Young Dracula…_

…_Vlad…_


	8. Simply Scared!

"Help! Please don't do this!" the scream pierced through my ears.

I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I began to fear for her safety. I put my ear to the door. I could hear some kind of chanting but I couldn't understand it as it was being spoken in a different language.

"Anyone? No! Get away from me! Please! Someone!" She pleaded.

"Stop!" I found myself screaming at the door. "You don't want her! You want me!"

What was I doing?

Everything went silent. The only sound I could hear was my heart beat crashing into my rib cage repeatedly.

The door swung open.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Robin!"

It was Delilah. The girl me and Vlad fell out over last Valentines Day. She was tied onto the Blood Mirror, next to her were The Count and Ingrid, staring at me.

"Nice of you to join us, we were just getting to the good part" The Count sneered.

"What, killing an innocent person?" I asked completely baffled.

"Well…yes, if you want to put it like that but we are also creating new lives" The Count said whilst pointing to behind the blood mirror.

I slowly walked behind the mirror to where he had pointed and popped my head round to have a look. What I saw took me by surprise and fresh tears began to pour down my cheeks.

It was Vlad.

And what I gathered next to him was Wills dust.

Vlad looked as though all his happiness and spirit had been sucked out of him. He lay there just… motionless. I just wanted him to wake up, talk to me, anything!

"No" I whimpered. "This can't be!"

"You see Robin this has to happen. To bring back Vladimir, for all of us"

"And don't forget Will!" Ingrid said nodding. "It's just one small sacrifice."

This was wrong. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and said it.

"No!"

It not only shocked them but I also shocked myself.

"You don't want to see your best…your _only_ friend alive and well?" The Count asked angrily.

"Not if it means killing! Vlad wouldn't want that!" It hurt me to shout the truth at them. I would have loved to have let them do it but not if it meant going against all that Vlad stood for.

"I want Will back! And I'm going to get what I want" Ingrid screamed.

"Not as long as I have breath in my body"

"Then that won't be for much longer" The Count hurled at me.

"No!" I shouted.

In one split second everything slowed down. The Count's blurred body stopped in mid air, as did Ingrid's.

I looked around for my saviour, only to find no one there. I went over to Delilah who too was frozen with a terrified look on her face. I leaned over to untie her when I saw my saviour.

Vlad was smiling at me on the other side of the mirror.

"Vlad!" I cried.

"You're a hero!" He smirked. "Wait…you remember?" He gave me a stern look.

"Well…I…I…sort of…" I was cut off by the sound of him laughing.

I found myself laughing too. Then my laughter stopped when I realized this would probably be the last time I saw him.

"Believing is seeing." Vlad stated his voice echoing around the room.

"Huh?"

"All is not lost. Now get Delilah out of here. I can't hold them forever. Well actually I could if I wanted to but you know I can't and when they wake up you won't be their favourite person and…."

"Vlad? You quite finished?" I smirked.

"Oh right…" Vlad said sheepishly before shutting up.

I untied her. I took one last look at my one true friend.

"Bye then" I felt a lump in my throat.

"Bye" He said.

And then he was gone.

I went to turn away when…

"Oh Robin?" I turned to see Vlad again.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck…mate" He waved and went once more.

I ran all the way down the unwinding path until I got to Delilah's place. I left her on her front lawn and then sprinted back to my own home. Hopefully she wouldn't remember a thing; otherwise it was going to be hard to explain not only to her but also the authorities.

When I got back I found that no one was in so with a sigh of relief I tightly locked the door.

It was all over. I had found Vlad and lost him again all in the space of an hour. I didn't know what to do with myself, my life had changed once more and I found myself alone once more. I was back to being known as a 'Friendless Weirdo', the weirdo part I wouldn't have minded but friendless struck a chord deep inside.

At that moment the ground before me began to shake. It lasted mere seconds. Nothing was majorly disturbed; everything was still in its right place, slightly shifted. My heart sank as the realisation hit me that The Count and Ingrid must have awoken.

With Vlad gone I had no idea how I was going to take them on.

I ran into the kitchen and picked up the first thing I saw. A Spatula? No that wouldn't work I needed wood and plenty of garlic. I went to go over to the cupboard where the garlic was kept when I was hit by a ferocious force which knocked me onto the cold floor. I groaned loudly and tried to move but they were too strong. It had to be the Dracula's.

Ingrid came into view. She had me pinned down and I was defenceless.

"Ok Branagh play times over!" Ingrid growled. "Tell me how your little trick works and I will make it a quick death"

"Get off me and I'll tell you" On the outside I sounded quite smarmy considering I was about to be killed but on the inside I was terrified.

"That won't work with me. Now tell me how you and the girl got out of the castle in a flash." She pushed me harder into the floor.

"Bite me!" I spat at her.

"Fine…but remember you asked for it" She leaned towards my neck.

"Ingrid! We want the boy alive and well if we are to get back what we've lost" The Count had appeared from nowhere and he too was now towering above me.

Ingrid rolled her eyes and withdrew herself from me slightly. I had now found a weak spot which appeared to be me. I needed to make Ingrid explode with anger and from my memory I only knew one thing that would truly hurt her.

"I'll get the castle ready. Stay here until I call, then bring the boy" The Count smiled as though he'd just won a huge pot of fresh blood, thinking about it I then realised he had I was a huge pot of fresh blood. They were going to kill me!

"And is his family return?" Ingrid asked never for a second taking her eyes off me.

"Kill them!" He said bluntly taking his leave which left me alone with Ingrid, the girl I had fancied for ages and now she just terrified me. Now was my only chance to get out of here.

"How's Will?" I asked. It was dangerous but I gave her a small smile.

"Will? How dare you speak his name mortal!" She hissed.

"Oh yeah…" I stopped and gave a little chuckle. "…that's right he's dead. And the best of it all was that Vlad watched his demise and did nothing." I sounded really evil but if it was going to save my family it was worth a shot.

"No…Vlad he…he'd never…it wasn't his fault, Will's death was an accident!" She screamed at me.

I felt her grip loosen slightly so I went for it. I pushed her as hard as I could and she fell off me. I got up and ran for the back door not daring to look back. Once outside I jumped over the fence and sprinted towards the castle. I needed help and the castle beckoned.


	9. Once Again

I got to the top in no time. My heart pounding with each stride I took. The doors opened inviting me in and I accepted. I had to be quick; Ingrid would soon be rushing up here and alert The Count.

I grabbed the nearest candle stand and snapped it in half to give me a deadly weapon, a stake. Now I could at least fight my way into my grave.

I ran up the stairs and entered Vlad's room once again. I waded through the boxes looking for one that stood out from the rest. I'd seen movie stars do it, so it had to work!

I found it in no time.

A gold incrusted box. As I went to open it a noise from down stairs startled me. I got down on the floor behind some huge boxes clutching tightly onto the golden box.

"Dad, dad, he's gone, he's escaped!" I heard Ingrid shout.

I held my breath. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Damn! I'd left the door open. I was done for. There was no way I was going to go unnoticed, she'd surely sense me.

"Ingrid! Where are you?" The Count's voice projected through the castle.

"I'm up here, hang on, I'll come down!" She shouted back.

I was safe, for now anyway. I slowly stood up and crept out the room. I went down the stairs, with each step I listened out for the slightest sound. I had to find somewhere safe to open the box. I had no idea what was in it but I felt a strange vibe coming off it.

I looked at the front doors; I could easily run out of here and never look back. I wanted to but I felt a stronger force pulling me back, telling me to stay. I sneaked through the castle looking for a place that no one would find me in.

"Boo!"

I fell over in surprise. I had been caught.

"Really Robin I told you this castle has eyes and ears anyone can find you"

"Vlad!?" I turned to see him standing right in front of me. "But your…" I was cut short.

"Dead?" He grinned. "I told you all was not lost!"

"Are you real? I mean are you a ghost?" I asked.

"Nope here take my hand" He held out his hand. I had to be hallucinating.

"Your not!" He said

"Not what?" I asked confused.

"Hallucinating!" He gave a little chuckle. "Now take my hand!"

I slowly reached out expecting to touch thin air but instead his hand was real! He pulled me up.

"How are you alive…oh no they've killed haven't they?" I cried.

"Killed? Who's killed? Killed who?" Vlad asked. Now it was his turn to have a puzzle look on his face.

"Your dad and Ingrid! They brought you back by killing an innocent person!" I felt sick.

"What are you on about? I'm alive because of the crown you hold in your possession! I just fell into a Death Sleep!" He said.

"A Death Sleep?" I looked at him still wondering if I was in a dream.

"It's a deep sleep when you leave your body for a bit, you go into the blood mirror and accept your new powers!" He replied.

"So you're a blood sucking vampire?!" I was now getting worried again. He'd fought a battle for nothing.

"Nope I refused to accept them! But I couldn't escape them apparently! So I'm not a fully fledged vampire but I have a lot of new powers! They had a cheek to call be the most stubborn, defiant young vampire they had ever had the misfortune to meet" He smiled.

I smiled but then frowned again.

"What about The Count and Ingrid?"

"They have been taken to some place, so they can be told of what has happened." He said.

"And Will?"

"Alive and human! It's the only way I could bring him back!" Vlad said.

"So you're still my breather loving friend?" I asked happily.

"As long as you're my vampire loving friend!" He replied laughing. "You know it's funny, all my life I've wanted to be ordinary, to fit in but I forgot one little thing…I always have, fangs or no fangs!"

I laughed. Everything was going to be ok again! We were friends again, closer than ever.

Robin and Vlad…Vlad and Robin.


End file.
